Westeros Kisses
by Tatiana-L Rosales
Summary: Por ciertas situaciones, el joven Rey Joffrey Baratheon declaro que cierto día se convertiría en el "día de los besos con mordida de labios". Y por un mandato, todos en el reino deben experimentarlo. Mini-fic de Game of Thrones, de diversas parejas.
1. SandorJoffrey

**The kiss of the dog**

En una tranquila tarde, en Desembarco del Rey, al joven Rey Joffrey Baratheon en desmedida proporción le interesó morder los labios de las personas a las que besara, causándoles un increíble dolor. Pero como nunca antes lo hizo y antes de ponerlo en uso, necesitaría practicar. Y el afortunado de ese día fue Sandor Clegane, su mascota favorita.

—Perro, ¿haz besado a alguna mujer? —Preguntó moviendo las manos, sentado en el trono de hierro.

—Sí, su Alteza.

— ¿Las mordías cuando las besabas?

—Nunca lo intente, su Alteza.

—Ven aquí. —Indicó con el dedo índice el lugar que quedaba entre el trono y las escaleras para llegar a este.

Sandor Clegane fue hasta allí, se arrodilló enfrente del rey con el mismo y serio semblante que siempre poseía. El joven Rey le tomó las mejillas, acercando sus rostros y depositando sus labios en los ajenos. No fue de sorpresa de Clegane, era algo que a Joffrey Baratheon le encantaba hacer. Antes de liberar los labios del Perro, el rey mordió el labio inferior de este, con fuerza y nada de gentileza.

— ¿Te dolió?

—No, su Alteza.

Joffrey suspiró, volvió a unir sus bocas y una vez más le mordió el labio a Sandor. Esta vez fue con mucho más ímpetu, en esta ocasión si debía lograr su cometido.

— ¿Y dolió?

—No, su Alteza.

Joffrey Baratheon frunció el ceño, cosa que hizo a Sandor resignarse. En ese momento, Clegane agarró el mentón de su rey y unificó sus labios, de forma áspera. Con los dientes se apoderó del grueso y suave labio inferior de Joffrey, primero lo jaló con delicadeza, no propia de él. Luego de jalarlo lo soltó y al instante lo tuvo de nuevo entre los dientes. Y repitiendo, otra vez lo tironeó, sin embargo, con poco, casi nada de sutileza, sino que con una acrecentada fuerza; con la fiereza con la que se come un pollo.

Sandor Clegane liberó los labios del rey recién cuando un pequeño gritito salió de la boca de este.

—Así debe hacerlo para causar dolor, su Alteza.

El Perro se puso en pie. Joffrey Baratheon temblaba en su lugar tocándose el labio, con la tonta expresión de sorpresa que solía poner. Este alzó la mano, apuntando a la puerta.

— ¡Largo! Vete, déjame solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de mi: <strong>

Es la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja. Yo los shippeaba desde siglos legendarios, pero con mi eterno odio a Joff era imposible escribir algo de él. Pero como que ya me fui olvidando y entonces ya estoy en perfectas condiciones para escribir sobre él y su Perro. Además de que me está gustando bastante escribir un fic de múltiples parejas, y aún más cuando utilizo todos mis OTP.

Aun no sé cuál va a ser la siguiente. Todavía no tengo listos los demás capítulos, pero los escribiré sin falta. Tal vez sea un Thramsay o el capítulo de Grenn y Pypar.


	2. GrennPypar

**The kiss of the Uro**

—Pypar, despierta~

La ruidosa voz de su hermano juramentado llegó tan molesta a sus oídos, como la luz de la mañana a su rostro. Pypar cubrió sus ojos, envolviéndose con esmero entre las sábanas. Estas originaban hormigueos cada vez que Grenn lo sacudía.

— ¡Oh, mi dulce Pypar, despierta!

Abrió mínimamente los ojos al notar que Grenn se escabullía torpemente entre las sábanas. Las amplias y gruesas manos de este pasaron a través de la cadera de Pypar. A causa del enorme cuerpo de su compañero las sábanas quedaron diminutas para ambos, por lo que debían permanecer uno muy cerca del otro.

—Si no te levantas perderás el desayuno.

—Tú también, idiota. —Bufó.

—Si tú no te levantas, yo tampoco lo hare.

— ¿Sabes que eres un idiota, verdad?

—Sí, tu idiota.

—Déjame dormir, idiota.

Pypar suspiró y dio varias pataditas a las piernas ajenas cuando estas se movieron incontrolables, trepando sobre las suyas. La respiración de Grenn acariciaba sus cabellos, como una fastidiosa ráfaga de viento. Y aun cuando el clima de afuera era bajo, estar tan cerca del otro hacia que su temperatura subiera.

—No puedo dormir contigo tan cerca. Si vas a dormir ve a tu cuarto.

—Pero quiero dormir contigo, Pypar.

La espesa barba de Grenn recayó sobre el cuello de Pypar. Esta al moverse lograban sacudidas en él y hacían que unas cuantas carcajadas se liberaran. Esto recién se detuvo cuando Pypar se volteó, mirando el rostro contrario.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Pyp al acariciar la cálida mejilla ajena, alcanzando las patillas.

—Porque quería dormir contigo, Pypar. —Sonrió.

—Sí, pero no es solo por eso ¿no es así? Hay algo más.

—Um, talvez. Es algo que me dijo Sam.

— ¿Qué te dijo esta vez Sam? —Sus dedos se enredaron entre la barba.

—Me dijo que el Rey Joffrey Baratheon ayer decreto que sería el "día de los besos con mordida de labios", y durante esta semana todos deben ponerlo en práctica, y que el que no lo haga tendrá que besar la espada. También dijo que él ya lo había hecho con Jon.

— ¿Y tú querías hacerlo conmigo?

—Sí.

—Lo hubieses dicho antes, idiota.

—Si lo hacía, te avergonzarías y tus orejas se pondrían rojas. Así solo terminaría riéndome de ti.

—Ya cállate, idiota.

La palma de Pypar descansó sobre la mejilla de Grenn y sus labios sobre los otros, gruesos. Le dio un primer y suave beso, un segundo más intenso y carnal. El último, mucho más sofocante, llegó acompañado de una nítida mordida en el labio inferior. Sin que sus bocas se separaran, Grenn apretó su cuerpo, con las grandes manos alrededor de toda su espalda. Cuando sus labios estuvieron por apartarse, fue Grenn el que finalizó aquello con una sagaz mordida.

— ¿Ahora me dejarás dormir?

Mi primer Grenn x Pypar :3 Estos dos son un amor, tan acaramelados. Bueno, todas las parejas de la Guardia de la Noche son acarameladas, demasiado dulce para mí. Aunque estos dos son mis favoritos de la Guardia.

El próximo será probablemente el Thramsay~ (No sé pero presiento que este fic no lo voy a terminar ni en trecientos siglos)


	3. RooseRobb

**The kiss of the Leech**

— ¿Qué razón tendrías para esconderlo de mí, Bolton? —El Stark preguntó, moviendo los labios más de lo usual.

—No era algo en lo que perder el tiempo. —Su rostro no mostró ningún gesto. —Un mandato de un niño, un niño que no es el verdadero rey.

El Joven Lobo le indicó que se acercara, Roose Bolton caminó a un paso calmado, sus gélidos ojos resplandecían ante la iluminación de las velas. Los cabellos de Robb estaban más rojizos que nunca, o eso era lo que creía.

— ¿Quién es el verdadero rey?

—Tu. —Respondió sin rodeos.

—"El Rey en el Norte". En el Norte, Bolton. —Robb sonrió y sus blanquecinos dientes irradiaron. — ¿No querías besarme? ¿No querías morder mis labios? ¿Fue por eso? —Preguntó fanfarrón.

—No, Alteza.

Ni el sabia porque lo había hecho, había sido algo tan estúpido. Simplemente tener que soportar a aquel niño dándole sermones le colmaba la paciencia.

—Entonces, muérdeme.

Suspiró al arrodillarse enfrente de Robb Stark. Ni con su completa cordura perdida haría tal cosa, pero un fuerte impulso no le dejaba detenerse. Pasando su brazo derecho por la nuca del contrario y jalando desde el mentón, llegó a la boca de este.

Rápidamente sus dientes pasaron por el labio inferior del menor, mordió al primer contacto y sin espera se separó del suave, dulce y placentero labio. Antes de cortar todo lazo, Robb soltó un nimio gemido, casi imperceptible.

— ¿Satisfecho, Alteza?


	4. RamsayTheon

**The kiss of the Pet**

Lord Ramsay estaba muy cerca, Reek podía sentir el cálido y húmedo aliento de este. El estómago de Reek rugía y dolía en desmedida proporción. Ramsay Bolton había asistido a su hambre ofreciéndole sus gruesos labios. Reek no lograba entenderlo, solo pensaba que aquello era una trampa, una cruel trampa.

—Hazlo, ahora Reek.

Los impares dedos de Reek se posaron en las mejillas de su señoría, con temor acercó sus labios a los del mismo. El labio inferior de Lord Ramsay era suave, sabia a clavo y vino especiado. Apenas lo mordió sintió como un helado cuchillo le recorrió la espalda. Tenía miedo y temblaba por ello, pero no podía detenerse, a Lord Ramsay no le gustaría tal desprecio; y a Reek le gustaba el sabor de su señor.


	5. RooseTywin

El último movimiento de la ficha declaro ganador a Roose Bolton. Tywin Lannister estupefacto y con el ceño fruncido miró el tablero, y por último, al hombre que tenía enfrente. Roose tenía una ligera sonrisa entre los labios, picara, que hacía que creciera una rabia en Tywin.

—Has perdido. —Roose se lo aclaró, como si no lo hubiera notado de antemano. —_"Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas"_

«Esto es lo que sucede cuando dejas que un niño se siente en el Trono.» Tywin pensó rememorando a su nieto Joffrey Baratheon. Suspiró antes de levantarse y acercarse a Lord Bolton.

Fueron unos labios finos los que mordió.


	6. DaarioJorah

**The kiss of the Mercenary**

Daenerys había prometido pasar todo el día junto al ganador, y ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, Daario Naharis podía ver el sudor corriendo entre la frente del robusto hombre y Jorah Mormont no lograba apartar la vista de los azulados cabellos.

—Ríndete de una vez, Jorah el Ándalo. —Daario dijo divertido.

Jorah frunció el ceño, no se daría por vencido cuando de su "Khaleesi" se trataba. El calor era inminente y la sofocante respiración de Daario no ayudaba para nada. Jorah cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de ver puro azul; al instante los volvió a abrir con sorpresa. Los labios de Daario mordieron los suyos, por un breve momento. Daario le dio un rápido y suave roce a sus labios, le guiñó un ojo y se levantó.

—He ganado. —Dijo al lamerse la punta de un dedo.


	7. TyrionPodrick

**The kiss of the Squire**

* * *

><p><strong>Parodia de la escena PodrickTyrion del capitulo tres de la cuarta temporada.**

* * *

><p>—Pod. Esto es una despedida.<p>

Ese era el último beso que compartirían, ambos trataron de disfrutarlo al máximo pero los sentimientos de dolor se interponían en el placer. Tyrion Lannister acarició las mejillas del muchacho, ensuciándolas con tierra; las lágrimas de Podrick llegaban hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Tyrion mordió levemente el labio del muchacho antes de que se separaran.

—Adiós, mi Lord. —Dijo Podrick, con su tímida voz y sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que trataba de retener.

Tyrion chirrió los dientes, ver la espalda de su escudero marchándose era terrible. Cuando Podrick se detuvo en la puerta, Tyrion forzó su voz.

—Pod. Nunca ha existido un escudero más leal.

Tyrion intentó sonreír, sin tener éxito.


	8. Viserys maleDaenerys

**The kiss of the Khaleesi**

—No quieres despertar al dragón, ¿no es así?

—No.

Daenerys Targaryen respiró resignado cuando su hermano besó su frente. Dany se subió encima de Viserys Targaryen; sostuvo los finos labios de su hermano entre sus dientes y lo besó, tendría que ser el beso de unos amantes, pero para Dany era el de unos niños. Cerró los ojos y pensó en aquel niño que alguna vez conoció; ese mismo niño que alguna vez le leyó cuentos por la noche y le permitió resguardarse en su cama, a aquel niño que alguna vez quiso y no a ese débil hombre al que temía.


End file.
